Lloyd
"It is I, Lloyd Garmadon!" - Lloyd in his debut appearance. Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon is the son of Lord Garmadon, the nephew of Sensei Wu and the Green Ninja (he is very busy as you can read). He is also the grandson and descendant of the First Spinjitzu Master. As the Green Ninja, he is called Lloyd ZX. Biography Prologue Lloyd was born the son of dark Lord Garmadon. When he grew old enough he started going to Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys. He was crushed when his father left to gain enough power to hold the Four Weapons. Pre-Rise of the Snakes It was normal day at the school for Lloyd. He had received a package from his "grandmommy" when another student named Finn took it from him and turned it into worms. Lloyd at the exact same day was thrown out of school because he didn't have the morale to become one of the greatest villains of all-time. But before he left he stole a cape and hood from a closet and went to Jamanakai Village. Rise of the Snakes Lloyd went to Jamanaki Village to make the villagers give him all their candy. The Ninja arrived and blew his cover though which embarrassed him and made him run off. He accidently found the Hypnobrai tomb where Slithraa approached him. Slithraa tried to hypnotize him but, Lloyd fell and Slithraa's gaze was reflected back towards him. Allowing Lloyd to control him and his Serpentine tribe. Lloyd led them back to Jamanikai Village, but was defeated by the Ninja again. They then retreated back to the tomb. Home Lloyd commanded the Hypnobrai to build him a treehouse on the surface of Ninjago. However the Ninja attacked it and caused it to collaspe. He ordered the Hypnobrai to fight back but, they revolted and took him prisoner. Lloyd tried to get Slitraa to make the others free him, but in a SlitherPit fight, Skales defeated Slithraa making Skales the tribe's general. Skales banished Lloyd, and Lloyd left the Hypnobrai territory. Lloyd later watched the Ninja move into Destiny's Bounty from a distant dune. Snakebit In revenge on the Hypnobrai Lloyd released the Fangpyre from their tomb and told them to attack the Hypnobrai. Fangtom told him that they'd need to gain new allies first. At which point they attacked Ed and Edna Walker's scrapyard mutating the vehicles and attempting to mutate Ed and Edna. The next morning Jay and the other Ninja arrived at the yard the next morning to visit Jay's parents (Ed & Edna) at which point Jay ant the other fought off the Serpentine and used the staffs anti-venom to reverse the mutation effects on his parents. Never Trust a Snake Can of Worms The Snake King Tick Tock Once Bitten, Twice Shy The Royal Blacksmiths The Green Ninja All of Nothing The Rise of the Great Devourer The Day of the Great Devourer Appearences: *9443 Rattlecopter *9457 Fangpyre Wrecking Ball *9552 Lloyd Garmadon *9450 Epic Dragon Battle (Lloyd ZX) Trivia *His shirt has a "5" on it, which has caused a controversial issue in the fandom, whether or not the "5" means that he was the fifth ninja, or it was just intended as his shirt design's number. *According to his card, Lloyd's dominant element is Lightning, which practically explains why he was using the Nunchucks of Lightning in Zane's dream, and using them to strike down Lord Garmadon. *As seen in Can of Worms, he is an experienced video gamer, and able to beat all of Kai's records in Fist to Face 2. *He has a seething knowledge of the Destiny's Bounty, as shown in The Day of The Great Devourer. *It is unknown how he could be born, because his father was banished to the underworld in his younger ages, but Lloyd is still a child when his father's younger brother got very old. *Lloyd's hair was extremely similar to that of Wu's, as a child, with the exception of his face, which made Lloyd's face more similar to his father's as a child. Gallery Lloyd_garmadon.jpg|Lloyd with his mischevious face. It_was_the_perfect_plan.png|Lloyd in Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitsu 250px-Lloyd_Garmadon_Art.png|Lloyd Garmadon artwork LloydSpear.jpg|Lloyd with Bytar's axe. IMG_5997.JPG|Lloyd telling his dad to leave in Episode 11 Lloyd_Garmadon_ZX_(Young)_2.png|"The Green Ninja is here to save the day!" LloydGreen.png|Lloyd in the Green Ninja suit. LloydAttacks.png PyhtorCaughtLloyd.png|Lloyd being trapped by Pythor SlithraaControls.jpg|Lloyd beind hypnitized by Slithraa. Lloyd Garmadon falling.jpg|Dad!!! Lloyd ep.6.png Lloyd prisoned ep.6.png 662px-Watch The Snake King- NinjaGo- Masters of Spinjitzu Season -1 Episode 6 - Free Full TV Shows Online - XFINITY TV mezno cought lloyd.png 190px-Lloyd Garmadon Captured.png 190px-Lloyd Garmadon.png 185px-259px-Hqdefault jpg.png Ninjas.png 185px-LloydBus.jpg|Lloyd dressed up as Rattla. Lloyd ep.10.png Revelation ep 10.png|Revelation of the Green Ninja G n ap.11.png Dfdffdfddffdfddffdfdfdfdfddfdf ep.11.png Category:Humans Category:2012 Category:Garmadon/Wu Family Category:Ninjago Category:Humans Category:Creation Category:Ninjas Category:Major characters Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Heroes Category:Ninja